Lily
by Bekki Sue
Summary: All right people, at LONG last, a NEW chapter! This one is PURE Usa/Hiiro sappy romance!!! Enjoy!!
1. Prologue

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey you guys! Welcome to the *new* and improved version of Lily! I kinda went too fast with it, and didn't take enough things into consideration, so, I'm redoing it!  
  
Thanks SOOO much to Lady Rinehart for giving me a little idea that triggered TONS of inspiration! I shouldn't have just gone ahead and changed the name right away like that.  
  
This story goes out to my good buddy, Lily. I wrote this story specially for her. *smiles* Hope you like it! :)  
  
Don't worry, the GW boys show up in the next chapter. ~_^  
  
BTW: All the senshi are 19, and live in their own apartments, with the exception of Rei, who still lives at the Hikawa Ginga.  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Usagi sprinted down the street as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't waste any time stopping to admire the beautiful day. (AN: PV likes to start ALL her stories with beautiful days. *sigh*) The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Usagi was running like mad. "Oh man!" she yelled to herself. "Rei is gonna KILL me!" She had gotten detention again. It was now just around 4:00, she was supposed to meet the other senshi at 2:30.  
  
Things were not going well between her and the others. Especially Rei. It seems that they've been growing apart. She couldn't blame them for being mad at her though. She had been late for EVERY single senshi meeting in the last 6 months! While they were fighting youma, she usually hid behind the others, and let them weaken the youma enough for her to finish it off. The other girls were a bit ticked that they did most of the work, but she got all the credit. Even Ami was being rude to her! The only one that hadn't been totally rude to her was Minako.....  
  
*Ooph* Usagi bumped into someone as she turned the corner. 'Oh crap.' she thought, 'Just what I need.' "Gomen!" she yelled. When she opened her eyes, everything seemed to stop. She had run into a girl who looked to be about college age. She had short, red hair, and piercing black eyes. It wasn't the girl that startled her though, it was the man that was helping the girl up. "Hi, Mamo-chan." she said quetly, as she wondered what he was doing with this new girl. She had never even met her! "You know this girl, Mamo-chan?" the girl asked. 'WHAT?!?!' Usagi screamed in her mind. 'Did she just call him....MAMO-CHAN?!?! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!!!' Mamoru turned around and started walking away, "She's just my ex." he said. Usagi couldn't believe her ears. 'EX?!' she thought to herself. "EX?!?!" it finally escaped her mouth. Mamoru didn't even turn around. The girl did, a confused look on her face. It was obvious that Mamoru had never told her about Usagi. A single tear fell from her eye, followed by a river of others. She picked herself up, and started walking towards Rei's temple. On the way there, she almost got hit by three cars, and two busses. She wasn't paying attention to anything, only how sorry she felt for herself.  
  
Once she reached Rei's house, she began to ascend the mountain of steps that led up to the temple. She was usually exhausted a third of the way up, but this time, she didn't notice the pain in her legs, only the pain in her broken heart. She opened the door to the sitting room, and walked in.  
  
"It's about time!!!!!!" she heard an angry Rei shout. "Where have you been?!?! It's five o'clock?!?!" Usagi didn't answer her, she just sat down and stared at the wall. "ANSWER ME!!!" Rei yelled. The other girls looked at her, knowing that something was wrong, but annoyed that she wouldn't answer Rei. "Listen," Makoto started, "We're not gonna feel sorry for you until you tell us what's wrong! We don't have all day!" Usagi was hurt by this comment, but she knew that Makoto was right. "Mamoru has a new girlfriend." No one said anything. They didn't look at all surprised. Usagi gasped as she realized the unthinkable. "YOU KNEW?!?!" "We're sorry," Ami began, "We just weren't sure if Mamoru had planned on telling you or not." Usagi could hardly hide her sadness. Even though she could tell that Ami felt bad, there was still a hint of coldness in her voice. Usagi broke down and wept. "Listen, Usagi," Rei said, "There's nothing you can do about it. You can cry, or you can get on with life." Usagi didn't listen, she just kept on crying. Rei, pacing back and forth, finally got sick of this. She stopped in front of Usagi and yelled, "You know, maybe Mamoru's right!" The others gasped. "Just look at you! All you ever do is cry! You have to dwell on every little thing, and expect us to feel sorry for you! Well you know what, I don't feel sorry!" The other girls didn't say anything, they just stared. "I don't know if you're cut out to be Sailor Moon." she said in almost a whisper. Those words cut through Usagi's soul just as badly as Mamoru's did. "What?" Usagi asked in a quivering voice. "You heard me!' Rei shouted, "We're the ones who do most of the work! All you do is run and hide, then when we bust out butts off fighting the youma, you just sprinkle your moon scepter dust over it, and you get the credit for defeating the enemy! It's not right!" Usagi looked at the other girls for support, but all she got was an 'I don't know what to do' look from Minako. "What do you say?" she asked the other girls. "Any objections?" none of the girls moved. Usagi could see that Minako was about to say something, but stopped at once. "Fine then, Usagi, congratulations. You're a normal teenager." Rei said. Usagi's soul was numb, and she had used up all her tears. All she could do was stand up, and walk away.   
  
She took her time walking back to her apartment that night, wondering how all of this could have happened in one day. She unlocked her door, and stepped inside. Luna had been staying with rei for the past few weeks. She said that it was just to visit, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be with Usagi. Usagi shut the door behind her, and walked over to her bed. She curled up in a ball as thoughts raced through her head. She was trying to figure out what to do. She finally decided that she was going to start over. Move, switch colleges, change her name. "What should I change my name to?" she asked herself. She felt a draft coming in through the window, and got up to shut it. As she did, a huge gust of wind came in almost knocking her over. With it carried the name she would choose.  
  
She shut the window and went back to her bed. Not bothering to change, she pulled the covers up. Settling into her pillow, she whispered the name given to her by the wind. "Lily" was the last thing she said before crying herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Notes: Like it? Hate it? Was it any better? Sorry for the really bad one last time. *shudders* Guess I learned the hard way that haste makes waste, huh? Well, hope you liked it, Lily! Everyone PLEASE review!   
~PrincessVenus 


	2. Chapter 1

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey! Here's the next chapter! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! Again, I apologize for short chapters, but that's the way I choose to do it. I'm supposed to borrow GW videos from my friend this weekend, so hopefully I'll have some better knowledge of it by next week. :) Anyhoo, on with the ficcie! :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon belong to people that are not me. *sniff*  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
The following morning, Usagi, now Lily, woke up to the ever so annoying sound of her alarm clock. She decided to finish her year at Tokyo University(AN: I honestly don't know if this place really exists, but in my story, it does!), because she only had two weeks left until vacation anyway.  
  
She picked herself up out of bed, and proceeded to the shower. When she looked in the mirror, instead of seeing her bright, bouncy, ditzy self, she saw a disheveled mess! After staring at her reflection for a moment, she decided that she was going to change her trademark hairstyle. How short should she cut it? Waste length? Elbow length? Shoulder length? She glanced at the clock, and decided not to worry about it just yet. She was already late.  
  
After a 2 minute shower, she threw on her outfit, and dashed towards the campus. It didn't look the same anymore. It looked empty, cold, and lonely. She sighed as she walked to class.  
  
The day dragged on. Classes were boring as usual, but she wasn't even paying attention. She was off in her own world, wondering what to do with herself. After school, she decided to go to the arcade, a place she hadn't visited in a few weeks. She thought that maybe it would cheer her up.  
  
Once she entered the arcade, she was immediately greeted by Motoki. "Hey, Usagi!" he said with a smile. She didn't say anything back, just walked on ahead. Sensing that something was wrong, he followed her. "Is everything OK, Usagi? Why do you look so sad?" "It's nothing." she said. She paused for a moment, "Motoki?" she asked, "Yeah." he answered. "It would make me feel a bit better if you could call me by my new name." she said. "Your new name?" he asked, confused. Lily smiled. "I kinda got sick of Usagi....Bunny, it sounds so childish. I would like to be called Lily now." she said, quietly. "Sure thing, Lily!" he said. She liked the sound of someone calling her Lily. The name did sound a bit more grown-up. And it made her feel beautiful.   
  
The front door to the arcade opened, and a girl with long, blonde hair tied up in a red bow entered. "Hey, Minako!" Motoki yelled. She looked over in his direction, and immediately turned away when she saw Usagi(AN: Minako doesn't know that her name is Lily yet.). She paused for a moment, then walked on ahead, without giving Usagi a second glance.  
  
"Gee," Motoki started, rubbing his head, "What's up with the two of you?" "It's nothing." Lily answered, holding back a tear. "Well," he started, "If you want to talk, you can give me a call." he said. "Thanks, Motoki." Lily responded.   
  
The reason she came was to try to get her mind off of things. She thought that maybe she could lose herself in the game, like she had when she was younger. She had always loved the arcade, she and Minako still played video games, even though they were adults now. Motoki thought that that was funny.  
  
Lily sighed, and walked over to the Sailor V game. She stopped when she noticed that Minako was already playing it. However, Minako didn't look like her regular self. Instead of gripping the controls like they were slippery eels trying to get away, she had her hands lightly enclosed around them. Instead of screaming, "DIE, you monster!" over and over, she was silent. Lily glanced over her shoulder. She couldn't believe how badly Minako was doing!!!!!! Minako was ALWAYS the best person at Sailor V!!! Rightfully so, because she WAS Sailor V. However this time, she had barely made it five steps in the first level before her character died. Lily couldn't believe it!   
  
When Minako lost again, she sighed, and then turned around to walk away. Unfortunately, she didn't notice Lily standing right behind her, and they both went tumbling. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. 'Boy' she thought, 'I'm inheriting traits from..' her thought stopped when she looked at who she bumped into.   
  
"Usagi?" she asked, quietly. "Hai." Usagi answered, "I'm sorry, I was watching you." Minako stood up, and extended her hand down to Lily. Lily wasn't sure if she should take it. After all, Minako didn't stand up for her yesterday at Rei's temple! But, she didn't agree either. Lily took Minako's hand, and Minako helped her to her feet. "Usagi." she started, "I-" she was interrupted by a beeping sound. It was Minako's communicator. She turned it on, making sure that whoever was on the other end couldn't see Usagi. "Minako!" a voice came from her wrist watch. Lily recognized the voice, it was Rei. "Emergency meeting! Get here quick!" Minako looked at Lily. "I have to go." she said, quietly. "I'm sorry." she finished. With that, she ran out the door, and down the street towards Rei's temple.  
  
Lily sighed. "I really miss them." she said to herself. Even though she had only been kicked out yesterday, her heart still ached for her friends. Suddenly, she got an idea. If there was an emergency meeting, that means that there's a youma nearby! She decided to go wait outside of the Hikawa Ginga, and follow the girls to the fight. Maybe she could somehow...prove herself.  
  
She mentally patted herself on the back for having such a great idea, then ran out the door, in the same direction as Minako.  
  
  
~GW dimension~  
  
  
A young boy, with unruly brown hair, wearing black shorts and a green tank-top was sitting at his laptop computer, when suddenly, another boy's face appeared on the screen. It was his comrade, Quatre Winner. "Heero." he said. "We have a mission, but it's not like our regular ones." Heero was curious, but as usual, didn't let his face express it. "You need you to go back in time, and bring back a new soldier. This person is very powerful, and will be helpful in our upcoming mission against OZ." Heero remembered that OZ had somehow made a new, and EXTREMELY powerful gundam. It was literally invincible--and theft proof. Heero and Duo had been sent on a mission to steal the new gundam, but it was impossible. The gundam is very heavily guarded, 24/7. Their only option now was to destroy it.  
  
"How will I do that?" he asked. "Just meet me at my mansion in fifteen minutes." The screen went blank. Heero grunted, and got up.  
  
At the Winner mansion.......  
  
Heero entered the sitting room, and met with the other Gundam pilots, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Quatre was standing next to a large machine, that looked like a huge metal box. Quatre smiled when he saw Heero. "Good," he said, "You're here." "What's that?" Heero asked, referring to the large, metal box. "This," Quatre started, "Is our new time machine. I just received it yesterday." Heero looked it over. It didn't look very elaborate, but he figured that it would do. "What do I need to do?" he asked in his normally cool voice.   
  
"We need you too bring the soldier back here. This machine will only fit two people, one of us, and the girl." Wufei grunted when Quatre said this. "Girl?" Heero asked. "Yes, the soldier is a girl, but she is VERY powerful!" Quatre paused, "Anyway, we decided that it would be best if you went to get her." Heeo nodded. "Alright, where do I go?" "Just step in here," Quatre started, opening the large box," and I'll tell you what to do from there." He handed him a small earpiece, and a tiny chip. "This chip" he started, "is a tiny camera. Wear it on your forehead, and whatever you see will be projected on this screen." Quatre said, pointing to his laptop. "I'll also be able to hear what you do. Just wear this earpiece, and I'll be able to talk to you." "Alright." Heero said, taking the items from Quatre. He placed the earpiece in his ear, and the chip on his forehead. It was so small, that no one would be able to notice it unless they were way up close.   
  
Heero then stepped into the box, and Quatre shut the door behind him.  
  
~SM dimension~  
  
Lily watched the temple stairs for almost five minutes, when she saw the Sailor Senshi, led by Sailor Venus, running down the stairs. She hid behind a bush, and watched them run down the street. She ran after them, making sure not to be noticed.  
  
They finally stopped at the park(AN: hehehe, me & that park, huh?) where there was a youma attacking the people there, zapping away their energy. The Senshi immediately took action. Sailor Mercury hit it head on with a blast of water with her 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody", Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter then worked together to burn it to a crisp. Then, Sailor Venus hit it with her 'Love and Beauty Shock" kiss. Lily was surprised when she destroyed the youma with the final blast. "Wow." she said. "I never knew that they could do it without me." She then realized that she had missed her opportunity to prove herself to the others.   
  
"Darnit!" she said to herself, when she noticed two more youma materialize. "Now's my chance!" she said. She ducked down, and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power-Make Up!" She transformed into Sailor Moon. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." she said, jumping out from behind the bushes.   
  
The Senshi were fighting hard, and losing, until they heard a familiar voice. "In the name of the moon...." the voice said. The girls all looked in Sailor Moon's direction. "I will punish you!" "What are you doing here?!" an angry Sailor Mars yelled. "I'm saving your butt! That's what I'm doing!" Sailor Moon shouted back. Sailor Mars used her flame sniper, burning one of the youma to a crisp. "Well," she said, "We don't need your help." Sailor Jupiter used her supreme thunder on the other youma, weakening it just enough for Sailor Mercury to finish it off.   
  
Sailor Moon looked sad. 'They don't need me after all.' she thought to herself. Sailor Moon approached Sailor Mars. "Don't come near me!" Mars shouted. "You're no longer with us! You're considered the enemy!" Sailor Moon didn't stop. She just wanted to go up to Rei, and beg her to let her back. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her life back. Sailor Mars moved herself into a fighting stance, but Sailor Moon still did not stop. "Fine!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Mars!" she yelled again, "Oh no!" Minako knew what she was about to do. "Flame!" Mars shouted. Minako couldn't believe that this was happening. 'She's going to attack Sailor Moon!' her mind screamed. Sailor Moon was shocked, but she kept on walking. She was desperate. "Sniper!" Mars yelled as a fiery arrow shot right at Sailor Moon.  
  
Next thing everyone heard was a scream. Next thing they saw was a body crumple to the ground in pain. Sailor Mars opened her eyes wide in shock. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'What did I just do?!?!' Sailor Moon looked down in horror. "NOOOOO!!!" she yelled. "Minako!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Venus had gotten in the way of Sailor Mars' attack. She was now burned all over her body. "This is all your fault!" Sailor Mars yelled at Sailor Moon. "What?!?!" Sailor Moon asked in surprise. "Just get out of here! You've already caused enough damage!" Sailor Mars barked.   
  
Sailor Moon looked down at Minako's face. Tears spilling out. She looked like she was in alot of pain. 'Id this really my fault?' she asked herself. Sailor Mars ran up to Venus. "Leave now." she hissed at Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon turned around, and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. Ran as fast as she could. What was she running from? The gruesome scene of Minako burned up? The rejection that her "friends" threw at her? She wasn't sure. She just ran. Finally, when she was too weak to go another step, she collapsed down on the ground, and cried.  
  
  
Notes: Poor Lily! But don't worry, everything will eventually get better! And 500 million apologies to all you Rei fans for making her so mean, but I had to pick someone to be the meanie, and Rei just kinda seems to fit that part best. Gomen Nasai!  
  
Also, Gomen that I didn't have alot of the GW guys in this chapter, I PROMISE(and I mean in this time!) that there will be MUCH more of them in the next chapter! A also apologize if I messed up anything in the GW dimension, I really don't know much about GW, but that will hopefully change over the next week. :) Ok, now, Ready! Set! REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 2

Lily  
  
Notes: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! :) Oh, and the GW pilots are all 19.   
:)  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Lily didn't sleep all night. Instead, she took a VERY long walk. She visited all of the places that  
she enjoyed going to with her friends when she was younger. "Why can't things be like they used  
to be?" she asked herself. She wandered all around Tokyo, wondering how her whole life could  
be destroyed so fast.  
  
When the sun finally came up, she decided to go home and get ready for school. She left her  
apartment a little while later, and headed for her classes.   
  
~GW Dimension~  
  
Heero looked around the metal box that Quatre had just closed him into. It really wasn't much to  
look at. Just metal walls. He put on the ear piece and video-chip. "Hello?" he heard Quatre's  
voice. "I can here you." Heero said. "Good." he heard Quatre say back. "If you look down next  
to your feet, you'll see a folder. Make sure to take it with you, it has everything you'll need to  
find the girl. Name, address, school, etc." Heero reached down and took the folder. He opened  
it and saw a profile of a 19-year old girl. He studied the picture. She had bright blonde hair that  
was put in a very weird hairstyle. 'They look like odangos.' Heero thought to himself. She had  
cheery blue eyes, and a smile to match. Heero wondered if this girl could really posses such  
power. She looked like a normal girl, not the fighting type.  
  
"Now." Heero heard Quatre again, "You'll see a bright flash of light--don't be alarmed. It's a  
good sign." Heero could just picture Quatre smiling on the other side of the box. "Alright."  
Heero said. "I'm ready."  
  
Nothing happened for a moment, but a sudden flash of light made Heero feel like he was falling.  
  
  
~SM Dimension~  
  
Lily was walking down the street, when she saw something weird up in the sky. She took note of  
it, but didn't really pay it much attention. That is, until it landed on her.  
  
*Ooph!* "AAAHHH" Usagi screamed. She looked up to see what had fallen on her. 'A guy?!?!'  
her mind screamed. She only got a glance at him, when he stood up without saying anything,  
and ran off. "How rude!" she thought to herself. 'But he is kinda cute.' she thought to herself.  
  
Heero turned a corner, and ran down an empty alley. 'The girl saw me!' he thought. 'I should  
have killed her! Nevermind that now, I have a mission to complete.' he thought to himself,  
opening the folder. He looked at the picture once more, and his eyes widened. 'It's her!' his mind  
screamed, realizing that the very person that he was looking for was the same one that he had  
landed on not two minutes ago. He ran out of the alley, back to the place where he landed.   
There was no one there.  
  
'Where did she go?' he wondered. Heero was annoyed that Quatre didn't notice either. He  
decided to start searching. Luckily for him, his first turn was the right turn. He saw the girl with  
the weird hair style staggering down the street.  
  
Lily was limping the rest of the way to school. "Lousy, good for nothing dare-devils!" she went  
on, until she heard a click behind her. She turned around, and tried not to panic when she saw  
the "Dare-devil" pointing a gun in her direction. "Come with me or die." he said. Lily looked  
around for anyone that could help her. No such luck, the street was totally deserted.   
  
~GW Dimension~  
  
"Gotta love that Heero!" Duo said, "He always gets right to the point." Quatre smiled, Wufei  
scowled, and Trowa stood still(AN: like I had to tell you that!) "Well," Quatre started, "Might as  
well bring them back now." He pulled a small microphone up to his mouth. "Heero." he spoke  
into it, "I'm about to take you two back now, hold onto her hand or something, it'll only work if  
you two are touching."   
  
~SM Dimension~  
  
Heero nodded, and reached his hand out towards the terrified girl. She jumped back. "Get away  
from me you freak!!!!" Heero didn't want to waste any time, so he lunged for her, grabbing her  
by the waist. There was a flash of light, and Heero and the screaming girl were transported back  
to Heero's world.   
  
When Quatre opened the door, all he saw were papers scattered all over the floor, and Heero  
holding onto a kicking, screaming girl. "LET ME GO!!!" she screamed. "YOU HAVE NO  
IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!!!!!!" "Yes, actually." Quatre said. "We do. You're  
Sailor Moon." Lily stopped. "How do you know that?!?!" she yelled. Quatre didn't answer her,  
just held out his hand saying, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Nice to meet you." 'This  
has got to be some kind of cruel joke!' she thought to herself. She didn't take Quatre's hand.   
When it became obvious to Quatre that she never would, he pulled it back. Heero carried Lily  
out of the machine, and placed her back down, holding his gun up to her.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" she yelled. Quatre sighed. "Please, Miss Usagi, have a  
seat." he gestured to a sofa. Lily stood still for a moment, then walked over and sat down,  
saying, "My name is Lily." "Alright then, Miss Lily," Quatre continued. "Lily. Not Miss Lily."  
she interrupted coldly. "Now," she started. "Would you please be kind enough to explain why  
you had that crazy guy kidnap me?!?! And, where am I?? How did you get me here?!?!" "Please  
calm down Mi--er, Lily." Quatre said. "We'll explain everything."  
  
Quatre explained to her what Gundam Pilots were, and told her the story about their continuing  
battles. He then went on to explain that they needed her help to destroy OZ' new gundam. Lily  
was still confused. "Why don't you just use your bombs to blow it up?" she asked. "That's why  
you're here." Quatre answered her. "Our bombs aren't strong enough. We need something more  
powerful, and we know that you posses that power." Lily was still confused. She looked over at  
Heero. 'I wonder why he lookes so stern?' she asked herself. His cold eyes were mysterious, she  
could tell that they've seen alot. 'He is kinda cute.' she thought to herself, 'Even though he did  
kidnap me at gunpoint.' she finished her thought bitterly.  
  
"Well," Quatre said. "We'd better get some sleep." he continued, "We have a big day tomorrow."   
Lily was almost glad that she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, or she would never be able  
to sleep here! They were obviously in a different time! It was morning where she came from.   
"Heero," Quatre started, "Will you show Lily to her room?" Heero nodded, and said, "Come with  
me." Lily didn't argue. She knew that this was not a person to mess with. "Well, I'll see you in  
the morning then." she said. Quatre waved as she exited the room.  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever, Heero finally stopped in front of a door. "This is  
your room." he said, opening the door. "Thank you." she said. He said nothing, and walked  
away.  
  
Lily stepped into her new room. Not paying any attention to what it was like, she immediately  
went to bed. She hadn't noticed just how tired she was, until she closed her eyes. She fell asleep  
right away.  
  
Notes: Hehe, Like it? I know it's short, but I have somewhere to go this afternoon, and I have  
NOTHING TO WEAR!!! AAAHHH. Well, lemme know what you think. I'm afraid that the  
chapters will be less frequent from now on. My grandmother decided not to take me to get the  
GW videos afterall, and now, my VCR is broken!!!!!! *SOB* Oh well, I'll do my best. Now,  
REVIEW!!!!!! ~PrincessVenus 


	4. Chapter 3

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys all like it! And, a special note to Karen, if  
you're reading this. Minako's boss is not necessarily supposed to be Lee. Minako's boss is just  
meaner. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Just deal.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The next morning, Lily was rudely awakened by Heero. "Get up." he said, coldly. Lily glanced  
at the clock. "But it's 6am.." she muttered. Heero grunted, and walked out of the room. Lily  
sighed. "Here we go." she said to herself.  
  
Once downstairs, she was greeted by the non-emotional faces of Heero, Trowa and Wufei, and  
the smiling faces of Duo and Quatre. "Good morning!" Quatre greeted, pulling out a chair for  
their new guest. Quatre then set a plate of food in front of her. "You'd better eat up! We have  
alot of work to do--" he stopped when he noticed that her food was already half gone. 'Wow.' he  
thought to himself. Lily finally finished her food. Setting the fork down on the plate, she spoke  
up. "So!" she started, "What are we going to do today?" Quatre stood up, pushing his chair back  
under the table. "We have to test your power first. Will you please come with me?" he asked.   
Lily nodded, and followed Quatre. She was followed by Heero.  
  
Quatre lead Lily into a large, dark room. Every step echoed. She looked around, and noticed  
that the only thing in the room was a large piece of metal sitting in the middle of the floor.   
"What's that?" she asked. "It's Gundanium Alloy." Quatre answered her. "It's almost  
indestructible. We need you to test your powers on this. If you can destroy it, then we know that  
having you try against OZ' new mobile suit will be worth a shot." Lily smiled as she pulled her  
brooch out of her pocket. Holding it up, she shouted, "Moon Crystal Power!! Make-Up!" In a  
flash of light, ribbons and feathers, Lily transformed into Sailor Moon. Heero and Quatre  
couldn't believe what they had just seen! "That was amazing!" Quatre said. Heero still remained  
quiet. Lily looked over to him, wondering why he always seemed so cold.  
  
"Now." Quatre said, interrupting her thoughts. "All you need to do is focus your powers against  
that piece of metal! We'll know where to go from there." Sailor Moon looked over at Heero one  
more time. He just crossed his arms. Looking back at the scrap of metal, Sailor Moon pulled  
out her scepter. "Moon Scepter--Elimination(Gomen for using the dub phrase! I know the  
japanese one, but my mind is drawing a blank! AAAHHH!!!)!!!. She hit the target dead on, but  
all she managed to do was dent it a bit. She kept trying, using one power after another. By the  
time she had finished, she was drained of almost all of her energy. Sailor Moon groaned. "I  
don't get it! It should be dust right now!" she yelled. Quatre tried to hide his disappointment.   
"It's alright." he said, forcing a smile. "We'll try agian later on, after you've regained your strength."   
  
"I'm sorry." Sailor Moon apologized. "No need! You never asked to do this!" Quatre said.   
Sailor Moon looked back at Heero. 'Why does he always stare at me like that?' she thought to  
herself. She kept focused on his Prussian blue eyes, until her legs finally gave way. Heero ran  
up and caught her. "She needs rest." he said, "I'll take her back to bed." he finished, carrying  
Sailor Moon out of the room.  
  
Quatre sighed, and walked back to the sitting room. He sat down in front of his laptop, and  
looked over Lily's files, until he came across something very helpful. "That's it!" he yelled.   
  
When the other pilots heard this, they rushed in to find out what was going on. Quatre explained  
to them how Lily couldn't destroy the target. Wufei muttered something about weak women, but  
Quatre continued. "She has comrades." he said, just as Heero came back downstairs. "We won't  
be able to bring all of them, but we can bring one." he said. "Which one is the strongest?" Trowa  
asked. Quatre looked down at the files for a moment, finally leaving it at one. "This one." he  
pointed to the screen. A picture of a girl that looked similar to Lily, but her hair was tied back in  
a big, red bow. "She's the strongest. She's the one we need." "I'll go." Heero said in his usual  
monotone. Quatre, remembering what things were like when he went to get Lily, decided to  
speak up. "I'll go too! First, I'll ask her nicely if she'd care to help us. If she refuses..." Quatre  
sighed. "You can take over." Heero nodded, walking over to the machine. Heero and Quatre  
each put on the necessary equipment, and stepped inside the machine. Trowa took control at the  
computer.   
  
"We're ready!" Quatre shouted. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the two disappeared  
from the large, metal box. Next thing they knew, they both fell onto the hard sidewalk. Luckily,  
there was no one underneath this time. They both stood up, and read over the files.   
  
"Her name is Aino Minako. Here's her address. Let's go there first." Quatre said. Heero nodded,  
and they were off. Once they reached her apartment, they knocked on the door. When no one  
answered, Quatre sighed, opening the file folder again. "The next place to check is.." he said as  
he read. "The Crown Arcade. It's a place that she likes to visit." he said.   
  
Once they got there, they were greeted by a smiling Motoki. "Good afternoon!" he said, "Is there  
anything I can help you with?" Heero just stared straight ahead, so Quatre answered the man.   
"We're looking for Miss Aino Minako. Would she happen to be here?" he asked. "No." Motoki  
said, sadly. "She had an accident the other day, and is in the hospital recovering from severe  
burns." "Thank you." Quatre said as they left. Motoki wondered what the two wanted....  
  
"Here we are!" Quatre said, pointing to the hospital entrance. Heero just walked up ahead. Once  
they got to the counter, Quatre asked the nurse, "We're looking for Miss Aino Minako. Can you  
please tell us where we can find her?" The nurse started typing something into her computer.   
"She was discharged last night." she said dryly. "Thank you." Quatre said as they left the  
hospital.  
  
~Juuban Florist~  
  
Minako sighed as she painfully poured yet another bucket of dirty water down the drain, when  
the back door opened. I stepped her co-worker, and good friend, Karen. "Hi, Karen!" she  
greeted, trying to sound happy. Karen gasped. "What are you doing here?!?!" she yelled. "You  
should be at home! Resting!" Minako shook her head. "Can't." she said. "Mr. Masaki(*gasp*  
It's Dr. Masaki's brother! Well, it's actually a lack of creativity right now. Please bear with me!)  
said that since I'm out of the hospital, I should be well enough to work." Karen growled. "Who  
does he think he is!?" she yelled. She glanced into his office, and saw him asleep at his desk.   
"Go home, Minako! I'll make up some crazy story! You shouldn't be working!" Minako sighed.   
"You know that he'll just get even madder! He hated the fact that I had to take time off to go to  
the hospital at it was! I'll just try to take it easy today, okay? Don't worry about me."  
  
Karen looked at Minako. "Alright, but when you say take it easy, take it EASY!" Minako smiled.   
"Thank you." she said to her friend. The phone started to ring. "Why don't you get that." Karen said,  
"I'll finish up these buckets." Minako smiled, then rushed over to answer the phone. "Good  
afternoon, Juuban Florist. How may I help you?" Karen smiled, picking up a bucket, and  
dumping it into the sink.   
  
A few seconds later, Karen heard the bell in the front of the store. She walked up, and greeted the  
two young men that walked in. "May I help you?" she asked politely. "We're looking for Miss  
Aino Minako. Is she in?" the platinum-blonde asked. "Yes, but she's on the phone with a  
customer right now. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?" Quatre shook his  
head. "No, thank you." he said, politely. Just after he did, Karen heard Minako saying, "Have a   
nice day.", then hanging up the phone. "Here she comes." Karen told the boys.  
  
"Minako," Karen started, "These two young men are here to see you." she finished. Minako  
looked at them, puzzled, as she made her way to the credit-card machine to charge the purchase.   
"How can I help you?" she asked. Just then, Minako's boss, Mr. Masaki walked up to the front of  
the store, finally up from his nap. "Get to work, Minako! I don't pay you to talk to your  
boyfriends!" Minako scowled. "I don't even know these people!" she shouted back. "They came  
to see me!" "Well," Mr. Masaki started, "It's just going to have to wait until you're off work." he  
said. Minako was getting angry, however, her anger turned to surprise when she saw that the  
brown-haired boy was pointing a gun at her. "Come with us now." he said. Quatre sighed, and  
shook his head. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' he said to himself. "Like hell, I will!" came  
Minako's response. The others were surprised by her boldness.  
  
'If no one else was around, I could transform!' Minako thought, cursing her situation. "Please,  
Miss Minako-" Quatre started, but was interrupted by Minako crossing her arms. "I'm not going  
anywhere." she stated matter-of-factly. "But we need your help to-" Quatre was interrupted  
again, this time by Heero. "Shut up, Winner." he said coldly. He looked back at Minako, who  
still refused to move. Knowing that he couldn't shoot her, he aimed his gun at someone else, and  
fired.  
  
"Mr. Masaki!" the two girls yelled as the man fell to the floor. 'Now's my chance.' Heero  
thought. Taking advantage of the fact that Minako had put her guard down, he grabbed her by  
the arms, and dragged her out of the store, screaming. Quatre looked back at the other crying  
girl. "I'm sorry." he said. "This wasn't supposed to happen." he finished, running after Heero.  
  
"LET ME GO, you creep!!!!!" Minako yelled. She managed to strike Heero across the face, but  
his grip did not loosen, instead, he tightened it. People stood by dumbstruck as they watched the  
scene. By chance, Naru had happened to be walking down the same street. She looked over to  
see what all the yelling was about. "That's Minako!" she said, starting to run for help.  
  
After a couple minutes of running, she bumped into Rei. "Oh! Naru! Why are you running?"  
she asked. "It's....It's Minako! She's in....trouble!" Naru said out of breath. "What kind of  
trouble?!" Rei asked surprised. "There's a man carrying her off down the street. He has a gun."   
Rei's eyes widened. "Go call 911, Naru. I'm going to go see what's going on." Naru nodded, and  
ran off. Rei immediately set to calling the other Senshi on her communicator.  
  
Heero continued dragging the struggling Minako away from the crowd of people, until she  
finally managed to give Heero a sharp kick in the shin. He winced in pain, as his grip started to  
loosen. Minako yanked her arm free, and took off down the street.  
  
"Wait!" Quatre ran after her. Minako turned down an alleyway, then realizing that it was a dead  
end. She turned to run back out, but it was too late. The blonde boy had caught up, and lunged  
for her, tackling her to the ground. She struggled, but Quatre held on firm as he said, "Please  
calm down, Miss Minako! I just want to talk!" Minako continued to struggle as Heero turned  
down the alleyway. Quatre turned around when he heard a click. 'That can only mean one  
thing.' Quatre thought to himself. Quatre finally realized that he shouldn't have let his guard  
down. Minako punched him hard, right in the stomach. He closed his arms around himself,  
groaning in pain.  
  
Minako then jumped up, and ran. However, she didn't think before she did, and ran right into  
Heero. Heero picked her up, and lifted her over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!" she  
screamed as Heero walked over to Quatre.   
  
Just then, Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter spotted their friend. "Let her go, creep!" Jupiter  
shouted. Heero said nothing. "Anyone who messes with us gets more trouble than they've  
bargained for." Mars hissed. "Now, Trowa!" Heero shouted. In another flash of light, the three  
disappeared.  
  
  
Notes: Like it? Hate it? Sorry if it sucks, guys, but it's 1:30 in the morning! I can barely keep  
my eyes open! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Please review!! :) ~PrincessVenus 


	5. Chapter 4

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey all! Hope that everyone had a great Valentine's Day! :) *sigh* I know that it's short,  
but so's my endurance level right now, kay? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The metal box flashed, indicating to Trowa that it was time to open the door, and let Heero,  
Quatre, and the newcomer out. The first thing he heard was a very angry female voice shouting,  
"PUT ME DOWN, YOU CREEP!!!!" Next thing he knew, Heero walked out with a screaming  
girl over his shoulders, followed by an exasperated Quatre.  
  
"So," Trowa asked Quatre, "Did it go well?" he asked looking at Heero and the girl. Quatre just  
sighed. "You can put her down now, Heero." he said. Heero took the suggestion, placing the girl  
back on her feet, immediately pointing his gun in her direction.  
  
"Murderer!!!" she yelled. "You killed my boss! People just don't go around kidnapping people,  
shooting their bosses!" she yelled at Heero. The others were shocked. Most people would freeze  
in fright at the sight of the barrel of a gun. *Especially* Heero's gun.  
  
"I didn't kill him." Heero said calmly. Minako had a puzzled look on her face. "I shot him in the  
arm. He'll be fine." Minako's face turned red, and if you looked real hard, you could see steam  
coming out of her ears.  
  
"You act as if you don't even CARE that you've hurt someone!" she screamed. "I don't." he  
replied, coolly. Minako was furious. "Well, I'm not sticking around with someone like you!" she  
shouted, walking back to the metal box. "Stop!" Heero yelled, cocking his gun.  
  
She didn't listen, instead, she kept walking--until she heard a gunshot. Minako winced in pain as  
the bullet grazed her arm. Quatre's eyes widened. "What in the world did you do that for?!?!" he  
shouted at Heero, running up to Minako to make sure that she was alright. One he reached her   
though, she pushed him away. "Get away from me!" she yelled. Quatre backed of, a bit hurt, but he  
understood why she reacted the way that she did.  
  
"Yeah! Now she'll NEVER want to help us!" Duo shouted. Minako looked up at Duo.   
"Help?!?! You want my HELP?!?! No way! Not after what he just did!" she shouted, pointing  
to Heero.  
  
Heero said nothing, just stared ahead. Minako pressed her hand harder to her wound, trying to  
stop the bleeding. She heard footsteps running down the stairs. "What's happening?!" a familiar  
voice shouted. "I heard a gunshot-" the girl was interrupted by the injured girl shouting,  
"Usagi?!?! Is that you?"  
  
Lily stopped. "Hello, Minako." she said quietly. "What are you doing here, Usagi?" Minako  
asked. "Who's Usagi?" Duo asked, confused. Minako pointed to her friend. "Oh! You mean  
Lily!" he said.  
  
Minako looked at Lily. "What?" she asked. Lily sighed. "You wouldn't care anyway, Minako."  
she said. "You don't want me around anymore, remember?" "NO!" Minako shouted. "I didn't  
want you kicked off! It was the others!" "I don't believe you!" Lily shouted back. Her mind was  
being flooded with memories of that horrible day.  
  
"You would have spoken up! Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for you, Minako! You get  
to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi!" Lily shouted, tears blurring her vision. "It's not like that!"  
Minako shouted back. "I only stayed because I thought that I could change their minds!"  
  
Lily didn't say anything. "If I felt the same way that the others did," Minako said sharply, "I  
wouldn't have gotten in the way of Rei's fire!" she finished. Lily's eyes widened. She was  
overcome with guilt, but the pain of her rejection soon took over, blinding her from what Minako  
was telling her. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she shouted, running up the stairs.  
  
Minako stared in shock. 'How could she feel this way?' she asked herself. "I'm going to talk to  
her." a monotone voice interrupted her thoughts. Minako looked up, and saw Heero walking up  
the same stairs that Lily had just disappeared on.  
  
Minako couldn't believe that this was happening. She fell down to the floor, and started to cry.   
"I'm sorry, Usagi." she whispered. "I tried."  
  
The other four pilots stared at the crying girl, until finally, Quatre made one last try at talking to  
her. He knelt down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're not your enemy." he  
said in a calm voice. "We brought Lily-er, um, Usagi here to help us. She wasn't strong enough,  
so we decided to ask for your help." "Some way of asking." she mumbled.  
  
Quatre sighed. "None of that craziness was supposed to happen. Heero got way out of hand."   
Minako nodded. Quatre tried to stand up, but a pain flying through his body prevented that. He  
dropped back down to the floor.  
  
He then lifted up his shirt, just enough to take a look at the source of the pain. There was a huge,  
purple mark where Minako had punched him earlier. When she saw it, she gasped. "I'm so  
sorry!" she said, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" "It's alright." Quatre smiled. "I'll be just  
fine."  
  
He sat still for a moment, then stood up fast. "There!" he said. He then extened a hand to  
Minako. "May I take a look at your arm?" he asked. "It looks pretty bad, and we're going to  
need to stop the bleeding soon."  
  
Minako wasn't sure if she should trust these people. Afterall, she was kidnapped at gunpoint.   
Minako looked up at him. His face was so caring and sincere. She finally desided to go along.  
"Okay." she said, taking his hand. He then led her to sit on the sofa,  
and took a look at her arm......  
  
~Lily's Room~  
  
Lily ran right into her room, and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. 'What have I done?' she though  
to herself. Just then, there was a knock at the door. She wiped some of the tears off of her face,  
and quietly said, "Come in."  
  
The door opened, and in walked Heero. Lily wondered what he was doing here. "I came to see  
if you're alright." he said. Lily nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." she said. But the tears streaming down  
her face gave her away. "You're lying." he said. Lily covered her face in her arms.   
  
Heero wanted to sit down next to her, to comfort her. 'What am I thinking?!?!' he thought to  
himself as his emotions and his reason fought with eachother. He finally turned around and left  
the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
Notes: Got a compliment? Suggestion? Flame? Death threat? If so, please use the box below!!!!!   
:) Hope y'all like this chapter! Next one coming soon!  
~PrincessVenus 


	6. Chapter 5

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out! Things have been REAL crazy!   
Anyhoo, here it is! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Since Lily had locked herself in her room, the pilots spent the afternoon getting to know the new  
stranger. After a little while, she began to trust them a bit more.  
  
Quatre had done a wonderful job bandaging up her arm, it was already feeling much better.   
"Well," he said, "why don't I go make some tea, then we can get to know eachother a bit more?"   
With that, he stood up and walked out of the room. There was an akward silence in the room  
until Duo finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey!" he said, "We haven't even introduced ourselves!" he shouted. "I'm Duo Maxwell!" he  
began, "The quiet one is Trowa Barton, the one gone making the tea is Quatre Winner, the one  
scowling is Chang Wufei," he continued, "Oh, and the one who shot you is Heero Yuy." he said  
quickly.   
  
Minako silently sighed. If it weren't for the fact that Usagi trusted these people, she wouldn't  
either. She still didn't trust them that much, but she trusted Usagi to know what she was doing.   
"It's nice to meet all of you." she smiled, half lying.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre returned with a tray of teacups. "Here we are." he said, setting it  
down on the coffee table. He poured a cup and offered it to Minako. "Thank you." she said as  
she accepted it. Quatre sat down next to her and attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"Well," he said, "We don't know very much about you, and we will be working together, so why  
don't you tell us about yourself?" Minako sighed. She didn't know where to start.   
  
"Well, as you may already know, My name is Aino Minako. I live in the Juuban district of  
Tokyo. There, I live with my mother, my father and my cat. My parents are rarely home, so I'm  
pretty much on my own..."  
  
She told them about herself, and answered all of their questions. This went on for a while, until  
she saw the boy who shot her walk downstairs. "How is she?" Minako asked, quietly. Heero  
stared at the girl for a moment. "She's fine." he said with no expression. "Just tired." Minako  
nodded.   
  
They remained silent until Duo again broke the silence. "Hey! How about dinner!?" he shouted.   
Quatre glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5:30. "I'll go start something." he said, standing  
up. Duo stood up too. "I've got some things to finish up before we eat, so call me when the  
food's ready, kay?" he asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
Minako then surveyed her situation, making a decision. "I'll help you cook." she told Quatre.   
She definitely didn't want to be alone in a room with the other three.   
  
"Oh, no, Miss Minako." Quatre said. "You're my guest. You just relax." "But I like to cook! It's  
my favorite hobby!" she lied. Quatre finally gave into her puppy-face. "Alright, let's go." he said  
with a sigh.  
  
Needless to say, the group ended up ordering Chinese because Minako set the kitchen on fire by  
placing an oven mitt over the gas-burner. When it finally arrived, they all gathered around the  
dining room table.  
  
As they ate, Minako shared stories of her adventures as Sailor V and Sailor Venus. Duo and  
Quatre were a bit reluctant to share much information about their missions--especially with  
Heero sitting right there--but they decided that since she was on their side and would be fighting  
with them, that she might as well know.  
  
After dinner, Duo went upstairs to get some sleep, while Minako helped Quatre with the  
dishes(AN: Quatre only agreed to let her help because it didn't involve fire.). Wufei went to his  
room to meditate and Trowa headed towards the library. Heero sat in the sitting room staring at  
the wall.  
  
'Why so I feel so strange?' he wondered to himself. He thought about everything that had  
happened in the last day. Ever since that girl, Lily arrived, he had felt different somehow. He  
wasn't quite sure what to make of it. After sitting silently for a little while longer, he decided to  
go and check on her.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' he though to himself over and over all the way up the stairs. When  
he finally reached Lily's room, he gave it a soft knock. When he heard no answer, he decided to  
peek in(AN: tsk tsk). He looked over and saw Lily sleeping peacefully on her bed. She looked  
just like an angel.  
  
He walked inside and stood next the her bed. Brushing a stray strand of gold hair out of her face,  
he wondered why she made him feel this way.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her scream. "NOOOO!!!" she jumped up and  
straight into Heero's arms. She stayed there for a moment, panting, but soon realized that she  
was being supported by two strong arms. She looked at Heero and blushed.   
  
"Sorry." she said. "I had a nightmare....I shouldn't have done that." Heero looked at her. "It's  
alright." he said without letting go. He looked down at her face and noticed a few tears  
decorating her cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said. Lily looked up at him. "For what?" she asked. "For what I sad earlier this  
evening. I shouldn't have." he answered her. Lily shook her head. "It's alright." she said.   
  
Heero wrestled with his mind for a moment. He felt something--something that he'd never felt  
before. There was just something about this girl.... Before he could think anymore, he lowered  
his face down to hers, in attempt to kiss her.  
  
Lily didn't resist, she began moving her face upwards until her nose finally met his. They were  
about to kiss when a loud voice interrupted them. "Hey! Heero!! Is that you?!?!" Duo's voice  
could be recognized(AN: Oh! I am just SOOOOOO evil!!!!). Heero muttered a curse as he  
realized his mistake. He had left the door open letting anyone who walked by see what they  
were doing.  
  
Heero and Lily stepped away from eachother. "I have to go now." Heero said, turning around.   
Duo realized his mistake, and made a hasty escape realizing what Heero would do to him once  
he got caught. "Thank you for coming to check on me." Lily said quietly. Heero walked out the  
door, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lily then walked over to her window, and stared at the moon. Everything had changed so  
drastically for her in the last two days. Why did her life have to be such a roller-coaster of  
events? With a sigh, she went back to her bed, this time slipping under the covers. Her last  
thoughts were of the boy with deep Prussian eyes, and unruly brown hair.  
  
  
Notes: Hey, sorry that this chapter is so disgustingly short, but I've got alot to do right now! This  
chapter was basically for establishing relationships. That's pretty much it. Sorry that it's so  
lame. The next one will be longer! I promise! Well, please review!  
~PrincessVenus  



	7. Chapter 6

Lily  
  
Notes: Sorry that this has taken me so long! Life is a mess, and I'm drowning here! I have  
homework, housework, and I just remembered that I'm leading a small group at my youth group  
and that I have one day to make a 4-week lesson plan!!! AAAAHHHH  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Minako sighed as she placed the last of the plates into the cabinet. "Are you alright?" Quatre  
asked. Minako nodded. "Yes," she said, "I just can't believe that all of this is happening! I  
mean, you people kidnapped me just a few hours ago, and here I am washing dishes with you!!!   
Not to mention the fact that Usagi is here, too! This is just so weird!"  
  
"Don't you mean Lily?" Quatre asked. Minako sighed again. "Whatever." she picked up a cup  
and began to dry it off. "If you don't mind my asking, what's happening between you two right  
now? She seemed very hurt when she saw you."  
  
Minako paused a moment trying to figure out where to begin. "Well," she started, "We kind of  
kicked her out of our group. You know, the Sailor Senshi." "How come?" Quatre asked. "Well,  
she's been difficult at times....so one day, Rei got everyone to join her in booting Sailor Moon  
out."   
  
"Wow." Quatre said. "How did you feel about it? From what I saw this afternoon, you didn't  
look like you were mad at her." Minako looked at Quatre. "I didn't want to do it, but they were  
going to make me the leader. I figured that I might be able to change their' minds." she said.   
Quatre nodded.   
  
"Well, it looks like you two are going to have to have a talk tomorrow. I don't mean to be rude,  
but we really need your help, and it'll be no good if she's mad at you." he said quietly. Minako  
nodded in agreement as she placed the last of the cups in the cabinet.  
  
"Well," he said once he realized that they were finished with the dishes. "I'm going to go to the  
music room for a bit...." Quatre looked over to Minako, "Would you, uh, care to join me?"   
Minako smiled. "I'd like that." she said. "I'm told that you're a very talented violinist." Quatre  
blushed.   
  
  
~Heero's Room~  
  
Heero sat on his bed staring out the window. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought over and over  
again. 'I'm getting close to this girl! I shouldn't be doing this!' He placed his hands on his head  
curling his fingers until it pulled on his wild, brown hair.  
  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Lily woke up to the smell of burnt toast. 'Minako must be cooking.' she thought to herself. She  
got out of bed, and walked to the full-sized closet. She sighed as she looked at her reflection.   
She was a mess. She had slept in her clothes, which were now covered in wrinkles. She hadn't  
brushed her long hair in a whole day(AN: For those of you with long hair, you know how bad  
this is! Ouch!).   
  
Walking over to the dresser, she noticed a brush sitting on top of it. "Guess they planned alot for  
this." she said to herself.   
  
After completing the painful task of brushing through her hair, her curiosity got the best of her  
and she inspected the closet. She gasped when she saw just how full it was! It was stuffed with  
shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, purses...everything! She pulled a pair of jeans off of it's hanger and  
checked the tag just to make sure. Sure enough, it was just her size.  
  
'How do they know so much about me?' she wondered. She decided not to make such a big deal  
of it at the moment. She was hungry! So she changed her clothes and followed the burning  
smell to the kitchen.  
  
When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of Quatre and Minako struggling to put out a fire  
on what looked like it used to be a toaster. "I told you that I should make the toast!" Quatre  
shouted as he finally found a huge pot and covered the "toaster" with it, cutting off the oxygen.  
  
Quatre sighed as he finally lifted the pot up in the air. "Let's just have some cereal." he said.   
Lily giggled, causing herself to be noticed.  
  
"Oh hi, Lily!" Quatre said, cheerfully. Lily smiled. "Good morning." she said quietly. Minako  
looked right at her. "Good morning, Usagi-chan." she said. "Minako," Lily started. "I know! I  
know! It's Lily! I'm sorry!" Minako interrupted.  
  
Minako's head hung low. "And I'm also sorry for what happened the other day. I shouldn't have  
let them do it, but I though that-" Minako was interrupted by Lily this time. "I know." she said  
quietly. "And thank you." Minako smiled. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.  
  
"How could I be? You saved me from Mars! Thank you, by the way." Lily smiled at Minako.   
Quatre looked on and joined the little smiling contest. 'I'm glad that they've worked things out.'  
he thought.  
  
  
Notes: Okay, so this one was even worse than the last one, but my muse has decided to take a  
vacation tonight! I could keep writing, but it would suck even worse than this. ~_~ Sorry! I'll  
keep working on this! I promise! My muse promises that he'll come back if this gets enough  
reviews! Bai!  
~PrincessVenus 


	8. Chapter 7

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey peoples! Well, sorry that the last one was so short! ~_~ Things are too crazy  
around here. Blah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW, k?  
  
Dedication: All you people! *HuGz*  
  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
After breakfast, Lily, Minako and the pilots all gathered in the same room that they had taken  
Lily into the day before. "What's that?" Minako asked, pointing at the large piece of metal.   
  
"It's gundanium alloy, indestructible." Heero answered. "The two of you are to combine your  
powers and see if you can destroy it--or at least dent it." Minako nodded.  
  
Lily picked up her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power!! Make-Up!" Lily shouted. White light  
surrounded her as silver feathers flew around the room. Seconds later, Lily was no longer Lily,  
but the pretty suited senshi of justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
Minako threw her hand up in the air and shouted, "Venus Power!! Make-Up!" Gold light  
swirled around her body as tiny gold hearts flew around the room. A moment later, Minako had  
turned into the pretty suited senshi of love, Sailor Venus.  
  
"That is such a cool trick!" Duo shouted, still amazed.  
  
"Ready Venus? All we have to do is destroy that!" Sailor Moon said, pointing to the large  
object.   
  
Venus nodded. "Then let's do it." she said.   
  
Sailor Moon decided against using her scepter, she figured that using her pure power would  
work best. Venus had the same idea. "Moon Power!!!" Sailor Moon shouted holding her hands  
out in the direction of her target.   
  
Minako did the same, shouting "Venus Power!!!" Their powers combined into one blast,  
blowing a hole straight through the target.  
  
The pilots stood speechless for a moment. Gundanium alloy was indestructible! This was  
impossible! "Wow!" Duo shouted. "No one's ever been able to bust through that! It's a good  
thing that we found you before OZ did, or we'd be doomed!"  
  
Heero walked up to Lily. "Well done." he said. "We leave tonight." With that, he walked out of  
the room.  
  
'He's so cold...' Lily thought.  
  
~Treize's Office~  
  
"The mobile suit is secure, sir." Colonel Une said calmly. She looked up at Treize, her boss.   
She had never told him, but she was madly in love with him. She never had the courage to say  
anything, but she did her best to impress him with her work by being ruthless and cold-hearted.  
  
"Well done." Treize smiled at Une. "See that extra guards are put out. We've kept this a secret,  
but those gundam pilots always manage to figure us out." Colonel Une's heart fluttered when he  
smiled.   
  
"Yes, sir." she said obediently.   
  
There was a knock at the door and a soldier stepped in. "Excuse me sir, colonel, but there's is a  
man here to see you. His name is Diamond. He wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Let him in." Treize said. As he did, the soldier opened the door all the way, revealing a man  
with shoulder-length silver hair and cold silver eyes. Treize motioned for the soldier to leave the  
room. This he did without a word, shutting the door behind him. "Have a seat please, mister  
Diamond." Treize said pointing to a chair. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Diamond sat down and looked up at Treize. "I have some useful information for you." Diamond  
spoke in a calm voice. Treize lifted an eyebrow and silently urged the man to go on. "The  
colonies have caught on to your plans with this new mobile suit, and have already hired the  
gundam pilots to stop you."  
  
"Go on." Treize said as Colonel Une listened intently.  
  
"The pilots also have some new allies. These allies are from another time and place. They are  
very powerful, capable of even destroying gundanium alloy. They will be accompanying the  
gundams tonight to destroy your suit." Diamond said.  
  
"What can I do about it then?" Treize questioned.  
  
"These soldiers, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus have other allies back at home who don't know why  
they have disappeared. All they know is that Moon and Venus are missing. If you can retrieve  
them, you can get them to destroy the gundams when they arrive."  
  
"And what do you wish for in return?" Treize asked.   
  
Diamond smiled. "When you capture the soldiers, all I wish is that you hand the one known as  
Sailor Moon over to me. You can do what you like to the other one, but I want Sailor Moon." he  
said.   
  
Treize thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "And just how are we supposed to get  
these other soldiers?" he asked.  
  
"I will send someone to talk them into coming here. They will think that they're saving their'  
friends. For all they know, the gundam pilots are their enemy. I need someone that you trust to  
go and talk to them. Do you have anyone in mind?" Diamond asked.  
  
Treize smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have someone that will be perfect for the job." He paused  
for a moment. "Colonel Une, would you be interested in this assignment?" Une tried her hardest  
not to blush.  
  
"I would be honored." she said. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Treize smiled. He finally had a chance at destroying the gundams.  
  
  
~Tokyo~  
  
Ami's face creased with worry as she held her phone to her ear. She hadn't heard from Usagi or  
Minako since their last battle. After reading in the newspaper about the two recent kidnappings,  
she got suspicious. She finally hung up the phone, letting out an exasperated sigh. She had tried  
to call both Minako and Usagi many times, but no one was home. "I hope that they're alright."  
she whispered to herself.  
  
She sat back down on her sofa just as her communicator started to beep. With the push of a  
button, Rei's face appeared on the screen. "Ami!" Rei said. "Emergency meeting! Get over here  
fast!" Ami nodded and headed out the door.  
  
~Hikawa Ginga~  
  
Ami climbed the seemingly endless tower of steps up to Rei's house. When she finally reached  
the top, she walked right inside. "I'm here!" she informed everyone. Glancing around the room,  
she saw that Luna, Artemis, and Makoto had already arrived. But there was someone else. A  
woman wearing some kind of uniform. She had auburn hair that was braided and rolled back  
into two buns behind her head. There was a cool, confident nature about this woman.  
  
"Have a seat." Rei said. Ami nodded and sat down next to Makoto. "Now, Miss Une, would you  
care to tell us this urgent news?"  
  
Colonel Une nodded. "Thank you." she said in a deep voice. Rei wasn't sure if she should trust  
her or not, but when she suddenly appeared and told her that she knew all about the senshi and  
where Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were, Rei decided that she had no other choice. "Your  
friends, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, were kidnapped by five notorious criminals called the  
gundam pilots. They are very dangerous and skilled fighters. We have reason to believe that  
your friends will be forced to destroy our new mobile suit--our last chance at peace. That is why  
we need your help."  
  
"Wait 'till I get my hands on those jerks!" Makoto yelled, pounding her fist into her palm. No  
one messes with her friends!  
  
"What can we do to help?" Rei asked. She was still mad at Usagi, but concerned nontheless.  
  
Une smiled. "We need you to come back with me, and help destroy the gundams. If you can do  
that, your friends will be saved, and we will be able to restore peace to my time." she lied. The  
other girls nodded.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ami asked.   
  
"We must all join hands. We will then be teleported back to my world, where you will be given  
further instruction." Une replied. The girls all stepped forward and joined hands in a circle.   
Une noticed Luna and Artemis beginning to join the circle and she said, "Sorry, no pets  
allowed."  
  
Luna and Artemis huffed and walked away. "Just be careful!" Luna said as they disappeared in a  
flash of light.  
  
~Outside of the OZ Base~  
  
That evening, the five pilots as well as Minako and Lily camped out in the woods next to their  
targeted OZ base. "Here's the plan." Heero told everyone yet again. He was worried that the  
girls would mess something up. He had to make sure that they knew what they were doing.  
  
"Quatre and I will go in with the two of you. The others will be ready outside in their' gundams,  
should they be needed." Heero said. He looked at Wufei who was still pouting because the  
"weak onnas" were going to do most of the work, which he thought was a man's job to begin  
with. Heero decided to forget about Wufei and continue with his plan.  
  
"Quatre, you and Minako will take the south entrance. Take out as many guards as possible  
without being seen." Heero said as Quatre and Minako nodded. "Lily, you and I will take the  
east entrance and do the same. We will all meet in the main storage room where the new mobile  
suit is being kept. Have you got all that?" Everyone nodded, but Wufei still wasn't happy.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Treize had explained to Ami, Rei and Makoto that they would each be given a station to guard.   
He assigned Ami the east entrance and Makoto the south entrance. Those two had the weakest  
security, and Treize knew that the gundam pilots would choose those ones over the others. As  
for Rei, he told her to stay by the suit itself, as a last line of defense. The girls nodded as they  
each understood their orders.  
  
"Once you retrieve your friends, bring them straight here and they will be escorted to the  
infirmary. We have to make sure that they're all right, as these gundam pilots are very  
dangerous. They may have hurt them to get their cooperation." Treize lied. He was actually  
going to hand Sailor Moon over to Diamond  
  
Makoto's face turned red in anger at the thought of these criminals hurting her friends. But she  
decided to hold it in and save her anger for when she finally met these people. She would show  
no mercy.  
  
"Now," Treize said. "It's time to get you to your posts. They should be arriving any time now."  
  
~Outside~  
  
Heero glanced at his watch and stood up. "Time to go." Heero said in his usual monotone. Lily,  
Minako and Quatre stood up as well. "Make sure that Wing Zero and Sandrock are ready when  
we come out. We may have to get out of here fast." Trowa and Duo nodded and Wufei did the  
same, reluctantly. "Let's go then" Heero said to Quatre and the girls.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Treize watched approvingily as the three girls left the room and headed to their posts. He laughed to himself, saying, "The game has begun."  
  
  
Notes: Ooohhh!!! What's gonna happen?!?! Sorry there isn't much romance in this part, but I  
just got this awesome idea! Don't worry though, I'll make up for it! You won't be disappointed!   
^_^ Ja!  
~PrincessVenus 


	9. Chapter 8

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry that this took so long! My muse decided to take a vacation. ~_~   
  
A notes to ~*Fire's Angel*~ and other Rei fans, please allow me to explain why Rei is the way  
that she is in this story. You see, this story was a request, with specific instructions on what it  
should be about. In order for the senshi to kick Usagi out, one of them would have to be the  
"leader" of the movement. Using my knowledge of Sailor Moon, I concluded that Rei would be  
the best candidate because she's head-strong, and get's right down to business. I can't see ANY  
of the senshi ever wanting to kick her out, but I had to choose SOMEONE! I'm VERY sorry for  
making Rei more like the dub. I know that she loves Usagi dearly and would sacrifice anything  
for her. This was the only way to grant the request. Please don't be mad at me!  
  
If it makes you feel any better, I DO plan on changing Rei. There is a story behind WHY Rei  
acted the way that she did. Please keep reading and it will all become clear. Thanks! :)  
  
Oh, and for all of you that want me to kill Rei off, IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!! REI IS  
GOOD!!!!  
  
And a note to Jane. Thanks for finding my mistake! Eash! I should pay more attention, ne?  
  
Oh, and to Von. You're flames were not appreciated. BLAH  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM! BAH!  
  
~OZ Base, East Side~  
  
Heero and Lily crept silently through the woods. "How much longer until we get there?" Lily  
asked Heero. He was getting annoyed by all her questions, but for some reason, he decided to  
hold his anger.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." he whispered. They walked for a little ways until Heero stopped.   
Pulling two guns out of God-knows-where, he handed one to Lily. She tried to hide her shock.   
"Take this." he said, placing it into her trembling hands. "You're going to need it." All that Lily  
could do was nod. He motioned for her to follow, and continued on.  
  
~OZ Base, South Side~  
  
Quatre took Minako's hand into his. Peeking out from the rock that they stood behind. "Now!"  
he whispered. With that, they took off running only to jump behind yet another huge boulder.   
They had gotten a rather difficult assignment. Unlike the east and north sides, this one had very  
few trees. Their only cover was a few boulders.   
  
Resting his back against the rock, Quatre reached into his pocket and produced two guns. He  
handed one to Minako, saying. "We're almost there. You're going to have to be on your guard."  
  
Minako froze at the sight of the gun. She had never touched one, let alone intended to use it! "I  
can't." she said. "I don't know how."  
  
Quatre frowned. "It's not that hard. Just click off the safety," he demonstrated for her, "aim, and  
pull the trigger." he finished, putting the safety back on. Minako sent him a doubtful glance. He  
put his hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly.   
  
"I know that you can do it." he said, reassuringly. "Now let's go. We're going to be late." With  
that, he took her hand again and dragged her to the next boulder.  
  
~East Entrance~  
  
Lily hid behind a large tree as Heero opened a small panel on the wall next to the door.   
Punching some multi-colored buttons with his fingers. It only took a moment until a small green  
light could be seen right under the panel, signaling that the door was now unlocked. He opened  
the door just a crack, and peeked in. Stepping inside, he motioned for Lily to follow.   
  
Once inside, Heero started walking down the large corridor. "HOLD IT!" a female voice yelled.   
Heero grabbed Lily and dragged her along, running down the hall.   
  
They ran for only a few seconds, until Heero felt a cold sensation hitting his body full force. He  
felt like he was turning to ice! He had to stop. He set Lily down and pulled out his gun, aiming  
it at their enemy.  
  
The girl had short, blue hair, with deep blue eyes to match. She wore a blue and white sailor  
fuku. "Omae o korosu!" Heero shouted.   
  
Lily looked at the girl, and couldn't believe what she saw! "Sailor Mercury?!?!" she yelled.   
Heero was VERY confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Sailor Moon! I'll save you!" Mercury said.  
  
Now it was Lily's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?!?!" she asked. "I don't need  
rescuing!"  
  
Heero had heard enough. He wanted to find out what they were talking about, but there was no  
time. He jumped up in the air, landing right in front of Ami. Before she could do anything, he  
aimed his gun right at her head.  
  
Lily watched in horror as she heard the safety on his gun click. "No!!!! Don't kill her!!!" she  
begged.   
  
Heero was more confused than ever, but he didn't have time for this. He didn't want to upset  
Lily, so he hit Ami on the head with the end of his gun, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Ami!!" Lily ran to her fallen friend, but Heero grabbed her instead, taking off down the hall.  
  
~South Entrance~  
  
It took Quatre a few minutes to finally manage to unlock the door. It was times like these that he  
wished that he had Heero's expertise. Once the door opened, he took Minako's hand into his.   
She was still nervous about the gun, and he didn't want her to fall behind.   
  
Once the door closed behind them, he started to run down the corridor. "STOP RIGHT  
THERE!!!" a voice shouted. 'Kuso.' he thought, turning around. Minako's eyes widened.  
  
Right behind them stood a tall girl, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green and pink sailor  
fuku.  
  
"Mako-chan?!?!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter moved herself into a fighting stance. "I'm here to rescue you from this scum!" she  
shouted more at Quatre than Minako.   
  
"You don't understand!" Minako shouted. "We're here to fight the enemy! He's on the good  
side!"  
  
Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "Then why is he dragging you along? You sure didn't look like you  
wanted to go."  
  
Minako sighed. "Makoto, please listen! We have to destroy OZ's new mobile suit! If we don't,  
peace will never be achieved!"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "What kind of crap have these criminals been filling your head with?!?!   
THEY'RE the enemy!!!"  
  
As the two girls argued, Quatre could only watch, more confused than he had ever been in his  
life. He decided to interrupt, because this was going nowhere. "Excuse me!" he shouted. It was  
amazing. Even in the worst of situations, he managed to be polite. The two girls stopped and  
looked at Quatre. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Makoto. "We have a job to do. I'm  
afraid that I can't let you get in the way. I don't want to kill you, but..." the safety on his gun  
clicked off.  
  
Makoto smirked. "Do you think that a gun will stop me??" she asked. "Besides, you're too nice  
to shoot me! I call your bluff!"  
  
Quatre sighed. He hated to kill people, but sometimes, he had to. He lost himself in his thoughts  
until a sharp pain in his hands brought him back. The girl had kicked his hands, knocking away  
the gun. She then prepared to fry him with her electric powers.  
  
"STOP!!!" she heard Minako shout. Her word was followed by a click. "Don't hurt him!" she  
said in a shaky voice, pointing her gun at Makoto. All Makoto could do was stare in shock. "I'm  
so sorry." Minako said with sadness. She regretted what she was about to do.  
  
  
Notes: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil!!! Sorry that this is so short! I have to leave soon,  
and I'm going to be busy pretty much all week, so I figured that I'd give you as much as possible.   
^_^ Please review! Reviews inspire me to write sooner! I won't write more until I get a certain  
number of reviews for this chapter. And do you wanna know the evil part?!?! I'm not gonna tell  
you the number! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! It could be 2, or it could be 200!!!   
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's up to you to review! *evil grin*  
  



	10. Chapter9

Lily  
  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry that this took so long. Things are still crazy around here. ~_~;   
Anyhoo, Rei fans will like this chapter...it's mostly about her and why she got so mad at Usagi.   
TISSUE ALERT!! TISSUE ALERT!! Enjoy!  
  
  
Lily tried her hardest to keep up with Heero as he practically dragged her down the hall.   
"Heero!" she panted, "Please slow down!"  
  
After a few minutes of her begging, he finally decided to stop for a moment. Lily paused to  
catch her breath, then stood up straight and faced Heero. "Why did you hurt Ami?" she asked  
angrily, "She's my friend!"  
  
Heero's cold blue eyes stared straight back at her. "You should thank me for not killing her.   
Friend or not, I can't let her get in the way of the mission."  
  
"Then why didn't you kill her, hmm?" Lily asked.  
  
Heero paused for a moment. He didn't kill her because he didn't want to hurt Lily. He knew that  
it would break her heart. He couldn't help but give in to her pleas. How could he admit that to  
her? Heero simply grunted, grabbed Lily by the hand and said, "Let's go." That said, he took off  
down the hall.  
  
~Main Storage~  
  
Rei sighed as she glanced at her watch. It could get pretty boring waiting all alone baby-sitting  
this huge robot thing! She sat down and tried to think of something happy. It was no use. She  
really wished that there was someone else with her. Someone who could talk to her and get her  
mind off of things of the past. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the events from the  
last few weeks......  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Rei!" a man's voice yelled. "Hurry and wake up! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
A very sleepy and unhappy Rei emerged from her bedroom. "Grandpa," she mumbled, "It's  
Saturday..."  
  
As the weeks went on, things got worse....  
  
Rei was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, when her grandpa took her by the hand. "Oh, Rei.   
You don't have to that! That's the waitress' job!"  
  
Rei looked at her grandfather, confused. "Grandpa, we don't have any waitresses at our home."  
  
Grandpa chuckled. "Oh, of course not, silly! But they have them here!"  
  
"Grandpa?! What are you talking about?!?! We're home!" Rei shouted, aggravated.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rei." Grandpa said with a smile. "Just get your coat and let's go home. I'll let you  
drive!"  
  
Rei looked at her smiling grandfather as a tear fell from her eye. "What's wrong with you,  
Grandpa?"  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
Rei sat patiently in a chair in the hospital's waiting room, her face filled with worry. She had to  
call an ambulance because her grandfather jumped out the window, thinking that he could fly.   
She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, why he had been acting so strange lately.  
  
A moment later, a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Hino Rei?" he asked.   
  
Rei stood up. "That's me." she said. The doctor walked over to Rei, motioned for her to sit  
down, and sat down in the chair next to her.   
  
He gave her a a sympathetic look. "Miss Hino, your grandfather's injuries from the fall aren't  
serious. They should heal in no time, however there is something else."  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked, her voice a bit shaky. She wondered what could possibly be wrong.  
  
The doctor paused for a moment. "I'm sorry," he started, "But we've run some tests and  
confirmed that your grandfather has Alzheimer's that is progressing at an extraordinary rate. I've  
never seen a case this bad."  
  
Rei stared right at the doctor for a moment, her mind was numb. The words just wouldn't  
register in her head. They refused to. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't understand."  
  
The doctor sighed. "I'm very sorry, Miss Hino."  
  
"NO!" Rei shouted and she stood up from her chair and ran to her grandfather's room. She ran  
through the door and up to her grandfather's bed. "Grandpa!" she yelled.  
  
Her grandfather looked over at her. "Hi." he said, "Who are you?"  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Rei felt something wet on the palm of her hand. Blood. She had clenched her fist so hard that  
her nails dug right through her flesh. She looked down at it, but ignored it. Tears poured from  
her eyes as she sobbed quietly. She remembered everything after that. She just didn't act the  
same. She had treated everyone like an enemy, and when Usagi was late for a meeting one day,  
she took everything out on her..  
  
  
Notes: Sorry that this is so short, everyone! I'm leaving to PA in a couple days(I just found out  
YESTERDAY) and I won't have much time for writing, so I decided to give you what I've got. If  
you review, I MIGHT continue! Bwahahahaha. I mean, don't you guys want to know what  
happens to Makoto?? Anyway, make sure to review!   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey, minna-chan! Gomen that it took so long to get this out! Things have been WAY  
too crazy around here! I'm having a birthday party on Saturday and I have TONS of cleaning and  
shopping to do! AAHH!! Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Please review!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Minako's hand shook as she held the gun in her hand. 'Why was I so quick to react this way?' she  
wondered to herself in disgust. 'If this is what having a gun does to you, then I don't want it.'   
Without a word, she dropped her gun to the ground much to the surprise of Makoto and Quatre.   
"I'm so sorry." she said, "There's no other way." Makoto was still too confused to react, giving  
Minako the perfect window of opportunity. With a small shout, she kicked Makoto across the  
head, causing her to fall unconscious.  
  
Minako stared at her fallen friend for a moment, trying her hardest not to cry. Never in her life  
did the possibility of having to do this kind of thing ever, ever enter her mind. She felt horrible.   
She just attacked her own friend and comrade. Sailor Jupiter, whom she fought alongside in  
many, many battles was now lying unconscious because of her.  
  
Quatre noticed the tear sliding down her cheek. He walked up next to her and wiped it away  
with his thumb. No words were necessary. Minako didn't say anything. She stayed silent.   
Quatre understood that she probably didn't feel like saying much. He wouldn't if it were him.  
  
He knew that they should get going, they were running out of time, but he also knew that she  
would be no good against OZ in this condition. All he could think to do was embrace her in his  
arms.   
  
She looked into his eyes, his warm, caring eyes that radiated innocence and kindness. Despite  
all that was happening, she knew that she could pull through this with him by her side. She let  
her head fall to his shoulder and began to cry.  
  
  
~Main Storage~  
  
Rei stared at the dried blood on her hand. She had made no attempt to clean it up. All she could  
do was think about how sad she was about her grandpa, and how sorry she was about Usagi.   
After sitting for a while, letting all the emotions run wild, her sadness turned into bitterness and  
hate. All she could think about now was how badly Usagi's kidnapper would be hurt when she  
finds him. She would take everything out on him.  
  
~Outside Main Storage~  
  
Heero and Lily both stood outside the door to the main storage room. He gave her a chance to  
catch her breath, then took out his gun. He looked over to Lily, silently ordering her to do the  
same. She took it out, and tried to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She thought about  
how silly she must look. She, Sailor Moon, keeper of the ginzuishou was afraid to hold a mere  
handgun! She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she knew was about to happen.   
She watched quietly as Heero punched some numbers into the keypad, and the door began to  
open.  
  
~Main Storage~  
  
Rei looked up and noticed the door opening. She stood up and put herself into a fighting stance.   
  
Once Heero noticed her, he pointed his gun right in her direction. "Don't move!" he shouted.  
  
Lily looked over at Rei, confusion written all over her face. "Rei!" she shouted.  
  
Rei looked over to Usagi, ignoring Heero. "Usagi-chan! I'm so sorry for what I did to you!   
Please forgive me!"  
  
Now Lily was even more confused! Why was Rei so quick to apologize. She thought about it  
for a moment, and a realization entered her head. Rei was trying to stop her from destroying the  
mobile suit. She knew this trick, and she wasn't going to fall for it. "Don't lie, Rei." she said  
bitterly.   
  
"I'm not lying!" Rei shouted, "I really mean it!"  
  
The moment was interrupted by the click of Heero's gun. "Omae o korosu.." he said.  
  
"NO!" Lily shouted.  
  
Rei looked over to Heero, hate filled her eyes. "I won't forgive you for doing this to her!" she  
shouted. She threw her hands out in his direction and shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" A long  
fiery arrow shot out in his direction.   
  
  
Notes: Gomen that this is so short, but the writers' block is beginning to attack! Reviews help  
make it go away, so please review! ^_^ And I'm sorry that there isn't much romance between  
Lily and Heero right now, but c'mon! This guy never shows any emotion! It's gonna take some  
work to get him to be romantic. ^_^ Anyhoo, please review!!! Ja! 


	12. Chapter 11

Lily  
  
Notes: HEY!!!!!!!! I'm back!!! Gomen nasai!!!! Sorry that it took SOOOOOOO long to update  
this. The evil god of writers block has been attacking me real badly lately. *growls at writers  
block god*  
  
Anyhoo, FINALLY!! At long last, LILY!!! *crickets* Okay, you're not THAT mad at me, are  
you?!?! I'm sorry!!! I've just been REAL busy lately and my muse is a poo-poo head. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time....  
  
Rei looked over to Heero, hate filled her eyes. "I won't forgive you for doing this to her!" she  
shouted. She threw her hands out in his direction and shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" A long  
fiery arrow shot out in his direction.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero wasted no time. He rolled across the floor and leapt in Rei's direction. He stood up, just  
feet away from her, pointing his gun at her head. "Omae o korosu." he said.  
  
Rei's jaw could have dropped all the way to the floor. 'How could he do that?!' she wondered.  
  
"Stop it!!! Now!!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Looks like we picked a nice time to join the party.." came a voice. Sailor Moon turned to see  
Sailor Venus and a dumbfounded Quatre.  
  
"There's another one?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted, "It's right here!" she pointed to the huge mobile suit. "We have  
to destroy it!!"  
  
Moon nodded and powered up.  
  
"MOON POWER!!!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!!!"  
  
"NO!" Mars shouted.  
  
White and silver light shot out towards the mobile suit, but stopped short when a circular shape  
glowed around the suit.  
  
"Kuso!" Venus swore, "There's some kind of shield around it! It's weakening our powers!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Moon shouted.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter shouted, "These criminals have them under some kind of mind control! We have  
to stop them!"  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted, "That's not true! please! you've got to believe us!"  
  
Suddenly, the walls surrounding the room lifted, revealing hundreds of OZ soldiers, all pointing  
their guns at Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Heero and Quatre.  
  
"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" one of the soldiers shouted.   
  
Quatre and Lily tossed their guns down right away, then Heero did, reluctantly.  
  
"Minako.." Quatre whispered, "Drop your gun."  
  
"I have to protect her..." Minako replied desperately, "I have to protect Lily."  
  
CRASH!! One of the walls caved in, revealing Deathscythe through the hole. "GET OUT OF  
HERE!!!" Duo's voice boomed, "NOW!!"  
  
Shots were fired all around the room. Heero grabbed Lily by the hand and ran as fast as he could  
towards Deathscythe.   
  
"Let's go!" Quatre shouted, doing the same to Minako. As they ran up to Deathscythe, they  
looked behind it to see Wing Zero and Sandrock waiting there for them.   
  
Another shot was fired and Minako screamed as pain filled her shoulder. "Minako!!" Quatre  
shouted.  
  
"Go! Run!!" she replied painfully.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!" Lily screamed, trying to break free from Heero's grip. "Let...me...GO" she  
shouted, finally pulling away and running towards her friend. "Minako! Are you all right?!?!"  
  
"GO!" she shouted, "Get out of here! Hurry, Lily! I can't let them capture you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!!!!!!"  
  
Heero understood what she was doing. Her job was to protect Lily, so he grabbed Lily by the  
arm and dragged her up. "Let's go!" he shouted.  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"I'll be fine!" she shouted, "But if you don't get out of here in three seconds, you'll ALL be  
captured! Now LEAVE!!"  
  
Without a word, Heero dragged a crying Lily towards the awaiting gundams. Quatre followed  
reluctantly.  
  
Minako smiled to see them get away safely. "Good luck, Lily-chan..."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hands picked her up roughly. It was one of the OZ  
soldiers. "You should have run..." he said with an evil smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get in!" Heero shouted as he lifted Lily into his gundam. "You're going to have to sit on my lap,  
there's no where else."  
  
Lily just nodded as she sat down. Tears fell from her face as she watched the hatch close.   
"Minako...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short! There's a reason! I'm going to write more VERY  
soon(like, REALLY soon), but I want to know what you all think. What do YOU think should  
happen! I kinda have an idea, but I wanna see what you guys think of it.  
So REVIEW!!! The more ideas I get, the faster I write. I'm gonna make it longer too. ^^v 


	13. Chapter 12

Lily  
  
Notes: Hey all! I've done it! Thanks for the reviews! You guys had better feel PRETTY  
special! I worked VERY hard to get this out so soon! I'm under SOO much stress right now it's  
not even funny! I have three MAJOR projects for my business and another job on top of that.   
Mix that in with some ink-less printers, jammed CD-ROM drives, unreliable partners, lack of  
sleep and just overall confusion, you get ME! I'm already probably going to miss my ultimate  
Frisbee game tonight *SOB*, so I hope that you review generously! I sacrificed alot! Please,  
take the time to write a review!  
  
Oh, and one thing: I spell Hiiro two different ways in here only becaise 1: I like it better spelled Hiiro, and 2: I'm too tired to fix it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Treize sat at his desk silently, watching a computer screen when there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in." he said as the door opened, and Colonel Une walked in.  
  
"Sir," she started as she saluted, "We were unsuccessful in capturing the one known as Sailor  
Moon, but we did manage to capture her comrade, Sailor Venus."  
  
"And the pilots?" His voice was calm and cool, not revealing his frustration.  
  
"Only two were with Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. We had them, but one of the gundams  
rescued them, bringing with it the suits that belonged to the two pilots. All have escaped except  
for Venus."  
  
"Interrogate Venus. See if you can find out where the pilots are hiding."   
  
"Yes sir." Colonel Une replied as she turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and don't be too rough on her."  
  
"Yes, sir.." Une said, a bit confused. She saluted once more and left the room.  
  
Once she was gone, Treize picked up his phone and dialed some numbers. "Diamond.." he  
started, "All have escaped but one."  
  
"Which one?" Diamond asked hopefully.  
  
"Venus."  
  
"Kuso...All right. See if she'll tell you where we can find Serenity."  
  
"Pardon?" Trize asked, confused. He'd never heard anything of a Serenity.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Let me know once you have any news." Diamond said before hanging up his  
phone.  
  
Treize silently pulled a file folder out his top desk drawer and opened it, revealing a picture of  
Sailor Venus along with her information. He ran his fingers across the picture, his lips spreading  
into a smile. "I'll have other uses for you once you're done answering questions, my angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence followed the pilots and Lily all the way back to Quatre's home. Not much was said for  
the whole trip. What could they say? One of their own had just been captured by the enemy. It  
was a very grave time for all of them.  
  
They exited their gundams silently, walking slowly back into the mansion. The silence held until  
Lily finally broke it with a small sob. The five pilots did nothing but stare at her at first, when  
finally, Heero did something very out of character. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl  
and tried to comfort her.  
  
Lily's body tensed at first, wondering why such a cold person could suddenly be so warm.   
  
Heero's mind wrestled with itself as he held Lily. 'Why am I doing this?' he stayed there for a  
moment longer, when he finally pushed her away.  
  
"I'm sorry.." was all he could manage before he made his way up to his room.  
  
Lily said nothing, she just stared as he ascended the stairs. "Arigato, Heero.." she whispered so  
that only she could hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Colonel Une marched down a long corridor, accompanied by two soldiers. She stopped in front  
of one of the cells that lined the hall and punched a few buttons on the keypad as the door to the  
cell opened, allowing the three of them in. She frowned at the sight of the sleeping girl.   
  
Une knew that Treize thought the prisoner beautiful. He and that new man, Diamond were both  
obsessed with these girls. The thought made her sick. "This is the one." she indicated, pointing  
to Minako.  
  
The two soldiers nodded and walked up to Minako, yanking her up roughly. Une stepped in  
front of her and smiled cruelly.   
  
"What do you want?" Minako asked groggily.  
  
Colonel Une slapped Minako hard across the face. "I will be the only one asking questions. Do  
you understand me?!"  
  
Minako nodded, ignoring the pain in her cheek which was now fiery and red. Une looked up to  
the soldiers and nodded as they carried Minako away down the corridor.  
  
'Please..'Minako begged her soul, 'Give me strength...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five pilots and the one remaining senshi sat around a table, melancholy still thick in the air.   
But they didn't have any time to waste. The pilots knew how horrible OZ interrogation can be.   
They had to get Minako out of there at once.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath to steady his voice before he began to speak. "Tonight, we rescue  
Minako." he said, hoping that no one heard the quavering in his voice, but it was too obvious to  
go unnoticed. Quatre had grown close to Minako in these last few days, he couldn't bear the  
thought of what OZ might do to her. "At 2300 hours, we will break into the main prison."  
  
"What can I do to help?" Lily asked, demanding that she take part.  
  
"We don't need your help, onna." Wufei muttered, angered by the burden that these two brought  
with them.  
  
"What do you mean?! You're going to need all the help you can get!!" Lily shouted angrily.  
  
"We're already going though enough trouble to save this weak onna! We don't need another one  
to get in the way!" Wufei shouted back as tears formed in Lily's eyes.  
  
Wufei tried to turn his head, but a hand grabbed him tight by the hair, making it impossible.   
"Take that back.." Heero said in a harsh whisper.  
  
There was no response from Wufei. Heero yanked his head back. "Take it back!!! NOW!!! She  
is NOT weak! She's strong!!! Much stronger than you'll EVER be!"  
  
Wufei frowned, but another yank on his hair changed his expression. "I'm sorry....I should not  
have said what I did."  
  
"It..It's all right.." Lily managed, frightened by Heero's reaction, but calmed, knowing that he did  
it for her.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Duo piped in, moving back to the matter at hand.  
  
Quatre blinked. "Oh yes! Duo, Trowa. You two will stay outside and make sure that no one  
gets in the way of our escape once we're out of there." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Aaaww..but that's boring!" Duo complained.  
  
"Shut up, baka!" Wufei shouted, "It won't be boring once they discover us and send Aries' out to  
attack us before we escape!"  
  
Duo smiled. "Well in that case..."  
  
"Wufei, Heero and Lily," Quatre continued, "You three and I will enter the base and search for  
Minako. Once she is found, make sure to notify everyone for a quick escape." The rest nodded.   
"Wufei, call Sally Po and let her know that we may need her medical assistance right away. We  
don't know how bad she could be.." he trailed off, trying not to think about it.  
  
"Is the interrogation really that bad?" Lily asked Heero, worry lining her voice.  
  
Heero frowned. "Yes." he replied, "But Sally Po is a doctor, she'll take care of Minako once  
we're out of there."  
  
Lily nodded in understanding.  
  
"Besides," Heero tried to comfort her, "She's strong. She'll make it through."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged Heero. "Thank you, Heero." she whispered.  
  
Heero slowly hugged her back. "You're welcome.." 'Angel....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako stared straight ahead, her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took. Colonel  
Une and the soldiers took her to an empty room and locked her down by her wrists in a chair.   
She didn't know how long she had been there for. Maybe hours...maybe days. She couldn't tell.  
  
"Where are they hiding?!?!" Une asked angrily, "Answer me!"  
  
Minako turned her head to the side, indicating that she would never tell. Colonel Une growled  
angrily, and marched over to the desk at the side of the room. She yanked open one of the  
drawers and marched back, holding a syringe in her hand.  
  
'Oh gods..' Minako thought, 'Not another one.' This will have been her fourth injection...no,  
wait...fifth. Minako didn't know anymore. Each one sent her mind more and more into a state of  
disorientation. It messed with her thinking. She was afraid that if she had too much of this, she  
would reveal where the others were.  
  
Minako winced as the needle pierced her arm. Colonel Une discarded the empty needle and went  
back to Minako. "Now tell me!"  
  
"Never.." Minako managed to murmur.  
  
She was answered by another hard slap across the face. This time, Minako discovered the  
metallic taste of blood in her mouth.   
  
Une smirked as an idea came to mind, despite her orders from Treize. "Maybe if I bruise up your  
pretty little face, Treize won't like you so much anymore."  
  
"What are talking abou-"  
  
Minako was cut short by another slap, this one sending blood all over her outfit. Une smiled.   
"I'm going to enjoy this..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo pouted as he sat back in the cockpit of his gundam. His screen was blank. Nothing was  
happening and he was getting bored. "Why are we here again?" he moaned.  
  
"We're supposed to wait here incase the others are discovered. If they are, there will be lots to  
do. Trust me." came Trowa's calm response.  
  
Duo crossed his arms and sighed. "Yea, but until then, I'm still bored..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, Quatre and Wufei waited silently and patiently as Hiiro concentrated on breaking into OZ's  
security system. The panel beeped and blipped little lights blinked. After a few moments, the  
panel stopped bleeping, and the lights stopped blinking. "We're in." Hiiro said quietly.  
  
Quatre nodded. "All right. Hiiro, Lily, you two go left, Wufei, you and I will go right." The  
others nodded and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako stared straight ahead as Colonel Une injected her once more. Her mind was slipping  
away. She could feel herself plunging into darkness. She was about to lose consciousness when  
Une grabbed her roughly by her raw, injured shoulder. SHe screamed out as pain seared though  
her whole body.  
  
"I don't have any time to waste, you little brat!" Une shouted angrily.   
  
"I won't tell you!" Minako managed, barely audible, "I'll die first."  
  
Une smiled. "That can be arranged, you know." she squeezed her shoulder again, causing  
Minako to shriek once more.  
  
"Colonel Une!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the room. Une gasped when she recognized  
the voice. She turned around and bowed her head. "Yes, sir." she answered.  
  
"I told you not to hurt her too much." Trieze said.  
  
"Forgive me, sir. But she refused to answer my questions."  
  
Treize walked over to Minako and studies her broken form. He wiped some of the blood off of  
her face with his hand. "Leave her." he ordered, "She's had enough for today. You will continue  
the interrogation tomorrow."  
  
Minako's muscles tightened at his touch. She tried to back away, but the ropes around her  
restricted movement.   
  
"Don't be scared, my dear." Treize said soothingly, "If you tell us what we want to know, you  
won't be hurt anymore."  
  
Minako shook her head defiantly, too weak now to speak. Treize frowned, and turned to leave.   
"Clean up here, then report to my office."  
  
"Yes, sir." Une replied obediently.   
  
Once Treize was gone, Colonel Une shot Minako a dirty look. She then looked over to the desk  
of syringes and grinned. She picked one up and walked over to Minako. This would be her  
thirteenth injection.   
  
Minako shut her eyes as the needle pierced her skin once more, but she felt nothing. Her arm  
was numb, and the numbness was spreading rapidly throughout her whole body.  
  
Une discared the syringe and turned to leave. "Sweet dreams.." she said before shutting the cell  
door, leaving Minako alone, bleeding and barely conscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro and Lily glided silently down the long corridor. Hiiro pulled Lily by the hand, and didn't  
stop until he heard her suppress a small sob. He turned around and saw tears falling from her  
eyes. He drew her into his arms and began to stroke her hair. "Shh...Don't cry, Lily." he  
comforted, "We'll find her. Don't worry."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and held the tears until they stopped threatening to fall. She looked up to  
Hiiro and nodded. "Arigato.." she whispered with a smile.  
  
Hiiro nodded, and took her hand again. "Are you ready to go find Minako?"  
  
Lily nodded back. "Hai. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Wufei moved quickly and silently as they searched all around them for any sign of  
danger. The corridor finally came to an end, with two doors on either side.   
  
"We're going to have to split up." Wufei concluded.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Be careful." He said before taking the door on the left, Wufei taking the door  
on the right.  
  
Quatre walked a bit slower this time, for this corridor was dark, and he certainly didn't want to  
bump into something...or someone.   
  
He walked for what seemed like hours when he finally came to a row of cells. 'This must be  
where she is..' he thought to himself.  
  
He searched each and every cell, straining his eyes looking for Minako through the darkness.   
Then, he finally found her. She was tied to a chair, obviously unconscious. He went right to  
work on the lock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei crept quietly down the hall, when he heard a click. He carefully brandished his katana and  
searched all around him.   
  
"Don't move!" a voice shouted.  
  
Wufei spun in the direction of the voice's source. He smirked when he realized that it was only  
one man.   
  
"Put your hands in the air!" the soldier shouted a BIT SHAKILY. He seemed to be new.  
  
Wufei growled and lunged towards the soldier. A gunshot was fired and bounced carelessly off  
the side of the wall. The soldier panicked and pulled a small device out of his pocket.   
"INTRUDER!!" he shouted into the device.  
  
"Kuso.." Wufei swore as alarms sounded all around the building.  
  
Before the soldier had a chance to do anything else, Wufei took off down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RUN!" Hiiro shouted once the alarms sounded, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"NO!" Lily shouted, "Not without Minako!"  
  
"We don't have a choice!!" Hiiro shouted, tugging at her hand.  
  
"Maybe you don't, but I do! I'm going to find Minako!"  
  
"Don't make me force you.." Hiiro challenged, but Lily tried to pull away. So Hiiro did the only  
thing that he could do.  
  
"AAAHH!!! Let me go!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!!!" Lily screamed as Hiiro picked her up  
and lifted her over his shoulder and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre finally managed to open the cell when the alarms went off. He suppressed words which  
were out of his character, he just ran over to Minako and untied her. "Minako.." he called,  
"Minako, wake up!"  
  
No answer. A horrifying realization hit him and he immediately checked for a pulse. He  
breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It was faint, but still there. He gathered her in his  
arms and ran out of the cell.  
  
After a few minutes of running, he found Wufei. Wufei looked at Minako. "Is she...?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "She's got a pulse, but we have to get her out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro ran and ran until he finally reached the exit. Lily kept screaming, but he wouldn't let go. It  
killed him to have to do this to her, but he had no choice.   
  
He was about to run outside when he saw Quatre and Wufei running in his direction. He  
breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Quatre carrying Minako.  
  
Setting Lily back down, he looked straight at her. "Look." he pointed to Quatre. Lily gasped and  
ran up to Minako's form.   
  
"Is she okay?" she asked frantically.   
  
"She's alive, but until we get her to Sally Po, we don't know anything else." Quatre answered  
her.  
  
Lily nodded and turned to Hiiro. "Let's go then."  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" came an angry shout. Everyone spun around to see Ami, Rei and Makoto.   
"You're not going anywhere! Give us our friends back!"  
  
Lily frowned. "Don't you get it?!" she shrieked. "We're on the same side! WE aren't the ones  
who've been brainwashed! YOU are!"  
  
Rei shook her head and was about to speak, but Lily cut her off. "Just LOOK what your friends  
did to Mina!!" Lily shouted, motioning to her unconscious friend.  
  
Rei's face turned pale white and the other girls followed in suit.   
  
"They...they did that?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, and they would have done much worse, had we not arrived to rescue her."  
  
Tears formed in Rei's eyes as the shame of her actions haunted her. "I'm..I'm so sorry. I didn't  
realize that they were doing this to her."  
  
"They told us that she was recovering...we.." Makoto couldn't continue.  
  
"Do you get it now? OZ is evil! You have to understand!"  
  
"We do..now." Rei said, ashamed still. "You have no idea how sorry we are...."  
  
"Come with us." Lily offered, "Come join us against them."  
  
"We...we can't.." Makoto amswered.  
  
"Why not??" Hiiro demanded. "You know that they're the enemy!"  
  
Rei held out her arm to reveal a small chip implanted in her arm. "It's a tracking device. They  
said that it was for incase one of us were captured."  
  
Lily held back the tears in her eyes. How did all of this happen? She didn't know anymore.  
  
Shouts could be heard down the hall. More soldiers were on their way. "Go." Rei ordered.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!! There's no other choice! We'll be fine! Don't worry about us..they still think that we're  
on their' side. Just get out of here! NOW!"  
  
Lily waited one moment, before being pushed out the door by Hiiro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone ran into their gundams just as a battle broke out. Aries' swarmed all over.   
  
"All right!!" Duo shouted. "Time for some action!"  
  
(AN: I would write a battle scene, but to tell you the truth, I STINK at those! Plus, it would take  
me SOOOO long that you would be waiting another month for this! I'm sure you guys don't  
mind, ne?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and the pilots waited silently outside Minako's bedroom where Sally was helping her. She  
didn't think that there was much that she could do, but she decided to try anyway.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the door opened. Everyone stood at attention as Sally emerged, a  
solemn look on her face.  
  
"How is she?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
Sally shook her head. "They injected her with some kind of drug, only they used way more than  
any human can take. I'm sorry, but..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: *sings* Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff  
Hanger!!(the writers of Between the Lions is a GENIOUS!)  
  
Hehehe..sorry guys, but I couldn't resist...would you blame me? Now, PLEASE review! If I get  
enough reviews, I might make this a priority over my other stories..it's up to you! Now review!  
  
~PV ^^v 


	14. Chapter 13

Notes: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one even more!   
Please review so I can come home to a full e-mail box. ^^v I leave for Ecuador  
tomorrow...Yay!!!! Wish me luck! ^^v  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But what?!" Quatre demanded, receiving blank stares from the others.  
  
"She's in a coma." Sally stated, "There isn't much more we can do for her but wait...and pray."  
  
Tears filled Lily's eyes and Quatre looked like he would be sick. "This...this can't be  
happening.." Lily whispered, "This...No!" she shouted, pushing past Sally and into Minako's  
room. There, she knelt down next to her bed. "Oh, Mina-chan...I'm so sorry. I should never  
have gotten you involved in this..."  
  
A moment later, Lily jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met the  
gaze of the perfect soldier. "I'm so sorry, Lily...I..."  
  
"Leave us alone.." Lily hissed to the shocked Hiiro, "This is all you fault. You should never have  
brought her here!"  
  
"Lily!" Quatre called from the doorway, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but to no avail.   
"Please, Lily. We didn't know that this would happen!"  
  
"No, but you knew that it could." she accused through her sobs.  
  
Silence. She was right. They had brought them into this battle without taking into consideration  
the danger that it would put them in. They were innocents after all.  
  
"She's right..." Quatre said, the tears finally breaking loose, "What have we done? They're  
innocents! We're supposed to protect the innocents! But instead, we made them fight our battle!   
Now Minako is hurt because of our foolishness."  
  
More silence. Everyone knew that he was right. Guilt finally started setting in among the whole  
crowd.   
  
"Wow..." Duo said thoughtfully, "I never thought of it that way....I can't...I can't believe we  
forgot...didn't take that into consideration..."  
  
"That's just it!!! You didn't think!" Lily buried her face in her hands and continued to sob.  
  
Hiiro knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She tried to  
squirm away, but he held on, turning her to face him. "Lily..." he said gently, "Please. You have  
to understand how incredibly sorry I am. I never intended to hurt you...I..."  
  
Lily looked into his eyes and tried to hide her shock from what she saw. His eyes glistened.   
Could it be.... tears? No. Of course not. The Perfect Soldier doesn't cry.  
  
"Come with me." Hiiro said quietly, taking her hand and gently lifting her up off the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
Lily nodded and followed Hiiro out of the room.  
  
Once they left, Duo, Trowa and Wufei left silently.  
  
Quatre knelt down next to Minako where Lily was just moments ago. He gently caressed her  
cheek as tears fell from his eyes. He never told her this, but he loved her. At first he was merely  
fond of her, but now, his heart felt as if it were connected to her own.   
  
He couldn't let the others know. What would they think of him? Besides, he couldn't get too  
attached. She would have to go home soon, and it would only cause him more heartache. But  
still, he needed her. That time when she was a captive of OZ was torture for him. He could feel  
the pain that she went through.  
  
"Gomen nasai, kanojo." he whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro and Lily walked silently, each one not knowing exactly what to say to the other. Hiiro  
didn't even know why he had brought Lily with him. What did he think he would accomplish?   
He wasn't sure anymore. This girl was doing something to him. Doing something to his heart.  
  
He felt a sudden jerk as Lily stopped. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What are you doing, Hiiro?" Lily asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I..." Hiiro didn't know what to say, for that was the very same question that he was asking  
himself. No...he knew exactly what he was doing....  
  
"This." he stated as he grabbed her shoulders and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
  
Notes: *dodges flying anvils* Yes, yes, I know, I know...it's short.... but I'm sorry, I have no  
choice! I leave tomorrow and it's this or nothing, K??? Now PLEASE review! I want a full mail  
box when I get back! Pretty please! Onegai!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

Notes: All right...*laughs nervously* Here's the deal. This is a REAL short chapter. Want to know why? Well... Lily has been bugging me about updating, and with my schedule, it could be a while until I get another full chapter done, SO...... HERE is the mushy, romantic stuff. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
  
  
  
Lily gasped as Hiiro's lips met with hers. Never before had she felt anything like this. She had been kissed by Mamoru many times, but nothing like this. Hiiro's kiss was commanding, yet gentle. She could feel his love for her being poured out as he shed his facade and melted for her.   
  
Following her heart, she wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to go further. He took the invitation and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer as their bodies melded together as one. His arms moved up and his fingers glided gently through her long, silky hair.   
  
Hesitantly, Hiiro pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, the only sound that anyone could hear was their breathing. It was is if the entire universe had just stopped for this moment. He moved his lips close to her ear so that she could feel his breath on her neck, "Lily..." he managed to whisper, still out of breath, "I know that you hate me for what I've done, and I deserve every ounce of your anger, so all I can do now is beg for your forgiveness."  
  
He pulled back slightly, looking into the depths of her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Lily. You have to believe me."  
  
Lily looked down. She couldn't look into his eyes. She knew that if she did, she would have to give in to her emotions and love him. She couldn't love anyone... not yet, not now. Her heart was still healing; it was fragile. She wasn't ready to lend it out again just yet. But still, she felt an emptiness inside. A hunger that needed so desperately to be satisfied. She knew that only Hiiro could help her, but she was afraid to let him.  
  
Hiiro's eyes went from hopeful to hurt. 'I shouldn't have done that....' he scolded himself. He couldn't control it though, he wanted to be with her so badly. He just had to kiss her. He was so lost in bliss that he completely forgot that she was still mad. "I'm sorry...." he said, turning away just slightly, "I shouldn't have kissed you..."  
  
"No.." Lily said reassuringly, "It's not that...it's just that...." she sighed, shaking her head, "I care deeply for you, Hiiro. I might even love you, but I'm too confused right now. I need some time. I hope that you can understand that....."  
  
Hiiro nodded. "Of course, I understand. I'm sorry, Lily. I just..."  
  
Lily stopped him by giving his a soft, quick kiss on the lips. "Say no more, Hiiro. I understand. And... thank you..." With that, she left the warmth of his arms and walked silently back to the house.  
  
Hiiro sighed and shook his head, 'Why do I feel this way, why?' He slowly followed, making sure to give enough distance between them. She needed some space, and he was going to respect that, nomatter how much it hurt......  
  
  
  
  
Notes: All righty! That's it for this posting. Now, there's something important I have to tell you. I, being a good friend(or, at least I'd like to think I am), have decided that I'm going to do my friend a favor and advertise her novel in this chapter.  
  
It's called Peace of Paradise by SusieBek I won't post ANY more Lily until Peace of Paradise has 15 reviews. I know I sound like a meanie, but anything to help a friend! So go and review now! 


End file.
